Comme un poisson dans l'air
by Pruls
Summary: Aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, Fred Weasley-Johnson s'était toujours senti… comme un poisson dans l'air.


« Freddie, tu as encore la tête dans les nuages… »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui entretenait la tempête. L'agacement devait se lire sur son visage : il détestait lorsque quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer qu'il avait l'air ailleurs. Fred Weasley n'était pas ailleurs ; il était bien là, devant eux, en chair et en os, et ça le bouffait de l'intérieur parce que dans l'œil des autres il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une masse informe d'ombres et de brume. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs ce qu'il était, car tous l'évitaient comme l'œil d'un cyclone, comme s'il risquait à tout moment de les entraîner dans ses ténèbres intérieures.

Il offrit un regard noir à sa mère, mais elle fuyait déjà.

Les yeux d'Angelina cherchaient George comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire depuis que leur petit dernier avait atteint l'âge où il n'était plus normal d'être anormal : « Qu'avons-nous fait, mon amour ? ».

* * *

Il aurait bien aimé se fondre dans la masse, se noyer dans la multitude, s'ancrer dans cette famille si vivante. De cousins, de cousines, d'oncles, de tantes… Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il faisait tâche sur les portraits de famille avec sa peau de sable noir, la preuve : Roxanne était le centre de gravité de toutes photos, alors que lui prenait le point de fuite.

Au milieu de tous les autres, il se sentait poisson-clown, ridicule à contre-courant. Cela lui semblait tellement injuste. Parfois il était même jaloux de Teddy, parce qu'il avait l'impression que ça aurait dû être lui, la pièce rapportée.

Dans le banc de poissons, sa sœur était le beau poisson arc-en-ciel. Un peu costaude mais athlétique, elle semblait s'imposer naturellement parmi les autres gringalets. Victoire, Rose, et James étaient aussi d'excellents joueurs de Quidditch, mais aucun n'égalait sa carrure ou son talent. Lorsque la photographie se mettait en mouvement, c'était comme si elle scintillait discrètement, entourée d'un halo irisé, rendant les rayons du soleil bouleversants lorsqu'ils ricochaient contre ses écailles.

Avec les années, il avait fini par se résigner. Même lui se préférait Roxanne. C'était normal. Parce qu'elle est tellement gentille Rox, tellement dévouée. Une véritable assoiffée de la vie. Et parce qu'elle aurait pu déclarer la guerre au monde entier pour protéger son unique petit frère. C'était vraiment la plus incroyable des Weasley, et il ne disait pas ça parce que c'était sa grande sœur. Elle n'était pas immature comme James. Poisson-chien. Elle n'était pas maladroite comme Hugo. Faux poisson-chat. Elle n'était pas exubérante comme Molly. Requin-marteau. Elle n'était pas soucieuse comme Louis. Poisson lanterne. Elle n'était pas pédante comme Rose. Poisson-pilote. Elle n'était pas hypocrite comme Albus. Poisson zèbre. Elle n'était pas changeante comme Lily. Poisson-lune. Elle n'était pas favorisée comme Teddy. Poison. Elle n'était pas naïve comme Victoire. Poisson rouge. Elle n'était pas insensible comme Lucy. Poisson-coffre. Elle n'était pas malade comme Dominique. Pauvre sardine. Elle n'était pas insignifiante comme lui. Poisson commun. Poisson vilain. Poisson chagrin.

Ou peut-être était-elle elle-même trop quelque chose, mais on se rend souvent aveugle aux défauts de ceux qu'on aime. Et de tous les poissons de l'océan, il avait fait de sa sœur sa seule certitude. L'amour qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'accorder, il le lui donnait inconditionnellement. Poisson soleil. Sole arc-en-ciel.

Roxanne était l'ancre qui le maintenait à flot. Solaire, elle dissipait la grisaille et repoussait au large les tourments. Elle lui répétait avec tendresse et adoration qu'il était bon d'être différent. Dans ses yeux, il était poisson volant. Il respirait immensité. Et ça le tuait de songer qu'elle avait mis les voiles, loin de lui, dans cette cruelle école de magie. Puis qu'elle avait fini par larguer les amarres, sans lui, dans cette école terrible de la vie.

Ils n'avaient que trois ans d'écart, mais quand il plongeait dans le marron de ses yeux il se rendait compte qu'elle avait dix coups d'avance, et qu'elle avait vécu mille vies. Alors qu'on ne lui avait jamais donné l'occasion de vivre la sienne.

* * *

Ses yeux glissèrent vers l'épave qu'il était : il restait parfaitement immobile, même lorsque toute la famille se mettait en branle entre les grains de bromure du papier photo.

Parfaitement immobile mais tellement fragile. Chancelant. Désincarné.

Au moins Roxanne était brune ; elle était totalement elle. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à leur mère, mais ses contours à elle étaient bien nets. Peut-être s'était-elle battue pour avoir le droit exister à son tour ? Elle avait l'air si triste parfois, mais elle ne se permettait jamais de poser devant lui des mots sur ses pensées de l'ombre. Elle noyait le poisson et ne lui révélait jamais ses propres abysses. De sa main moite, il tenta de démêler la tignasse qui lui servait de chevelure, mais il renonça lorsqu'il eut constaté que celle-ci lui résistait encore. Il s'était très tôt rendu à l'évidence : il ne serait pas un battant. Son oncle Harry lui avait confié une fois que, plus jeune, ses cheveux à lui n'en faisaient aussi qu'à leur tête. Il avait eu du mal à croire que cet Auror si propre sur lui avait un jour pu être aussi débraillé, et songeait d'ailleurs qu'il avait voulu le rassurer maladroitement comme les adultes le faisaient toujours. Cela avait marché, au moins au début. Puis, il avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais l'Élu, le héros de toute une génération et de tout un monde. Il n'avait pas d'excuses. Il serait simplement Fred Weasley.

Enfin, même pas.

Il serait juste un Fred Weasley. Le reflet trouble d'un autre. Une version d'eau pâlie.

Le seul point commun qu'on aurait pu lui trouver avec son père, c'était un visage dévoré par la tristesse et les taches de rousseur. Sa peau n'avait rien de semblable à l'ivoire des Weasley. Ses traits n'avaient pas non plus le charme des Johnson. Son roux à lui n'était même pas un vrai roux. Les mèches qui tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules étaient tantôt auburn, tantôt brunes, avec des reflets bronze et jaunâtres. Il avait toujours songé avec amertume qu'il avait été prédestiné à Poufsouffle.

Il n'en voulait pas… Il n'en voulait plus franchement à ses parents, ils se sentaient déjà assez coupables de ce qu'ils lui avaient infligé, et puis… Fred secoua la tête, il avait passé l'âge où l'on pouvait croire que le problème venait simplement des autres, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de ressentir de la rancœur. Edward Remus, Victoire Apolline, Dominique Gabrielle, Louis Charles, Rose Minerva, Hugo William, Lucy Muriel, Molly Celestina, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna, Roxanne Alicia, et puis… Fred. « Fred ». « Fred Weasley ». Le second prénom n'avait jamais été considéré comme une éventualité ; il serait donc destiné à être le jumeau mort. Ou le double du mort-vivant, pour que George l'esseulé se sente de nouveau entier. Réincarnation d'un souvenir dont il ne connaissait rien, et dans lequel son père ne se reconnaissait finalement pas, c'était lui qui se sentait désormais incomplet.

Un autre nom aurait-il pu changer les choses ? Fred se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et sentit un goût métallique se répandre dans toute sa bouche. Si Roxanne avait été un homme c'est elle qui aurait porté contre son épiderme le spectre de leur oncle. Mais on ne refaisait pas l'histoire. Elle avait eu la chance de naître femme, là où aucune comparaison n'était possible. Il en était sincèrement heureux pour elle. Il en était sincèrement soulagé.

Ses parents n'auraient pas dû avoir de fils. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde si c'était pour osciller constamment entre celui des morts et celui des vivants.

Il était né. Désarmé face à l'océan de la vie. Abandonné aux mouvements marins. Il avait cessé de solliciter ses muscles pour lutter contre le courant. Avait-il déjà un jour essayé ? Il avait laissé les eaux le remonter vers la surface, le ventre caressé par la brise, le dos tourné vers le fond. Asphyxié, les pupilles vitreuses, à l'agonie. La place d'un poisson n'était pas à cheval entre la mer et le ciel.

* * *

Avec ses ongles, il gratta le cliché qu'il tenait entre les mains au niveau de son propre visage, comme s'il allait finir par estomper sa douleur. Peut-être que s'il pressait suffisamment fort la pulpe de ses doigts contre la finition matte de la photographie il allait soudain finir par s'annihiler ?

Les bleus sur sa peau d'ébène se voyaient moins facilement. Seul son regard vague traduisait son malaise et son mal-être. Il se ressaisissait souvent en hurlant à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il pinça les lèvres en dévisageant Dominique. Oui, il n'avait pas le monopole de la souffrance. Les cernes avalaient chaque jour un peu plus les yeux bleus de sa cousine. Ses beaux cheveux blond argenté qu'il lui avait tant enviés tiraient maintenant sur le gris délavé. Mince, pâle, Dom se consumait à vitesse grand V. Et lui dans l'indifférence générale, il s'évaporait.

* * *

« Freddie, tu as encore la tête dans les nuages… »

Pour toute réponse, il offrit un regard noir à sa mère.

Et dans l'obscurité de son crâne, les mots, limpides, fusaient : « J'ai la tête dans les nuages, et j'y crève à petit feu. T'as déjà vu un poisson survivre dans l'air, toi ? »


End file.
